ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1: The Invitation (TDN)
The Invitation is the very first episode in DiamondStealth's entire custom series. It came out on February the 3rd, and is from Season 1: Legacy. Please do not edit without permission. Description A man called Master Wu goes to find a kid named Zane, to give him a letter. Zane, taking his flying test, is attacked by another plane with skeletons on board. Prologue Long before time had a name, The First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago with the four Golden Weapons. These legendary artifacts were to be kept protected by him, but before he passed, he told his two sons to protect them. One day, the oldest son wanted the power of them to him self, and tried to take the weapons, but the younger son, Wu, tried to stop him. An epic battle was formed, but in the end, the younger son defeated the older one. He knew that he had to hide the weapons in case anyone came looking for the artifacts, so he hid them along with four guardians. Episode Two friends named Lloyd and Zane met up one day, and started walking down to the Airport. Zane was going to fly a plane, and get his flying license. "You excited for the test Zane?" Lloyd said to him. "Yeah, super excited!" Zane replied. "I've flown a plane many times before, so I know what I'm doing." Zane and Lloyd reached the airport, and walked to the test grounds. He met someone who didn't usually teach Zane. "Hi! You must be..." Zane started. "...the Co-Pilot. Yes. We start in a few minutes." The man answered before Zane could finish speaking. Meanwhile a mysterious stranger walks into the airport. An assistant walks up to the man. "Hi! Are you here to catch a ride?" She asks. "Oh no thanks. I'm OK", the man replies. The assistant looked confused, but didn't question why he was here, and just mined her bushiness. The man walked out the door behind the airport and followed a gravel trail, down to the test area where Zane was. "Good luck!" Lloyd said to Zane. "Thanks Lloyd! See you soon!" Zane replied. He hopped into the pilots seat. "Your friend will be back in a few hours." The Co-Pilot spoke to Lloyd. He hopped in the seat next to Zane. They started to get ready for the flight. "I might head back to my house soon." Lloyd thought. "There's no point of me being here." Lloyd went to go home when he saw the stranger. The stranger hopped in the plane secretly. "That's weird. There shouldn't be anyone but Zane and the Co-Pilot." The plane started to move down the runway, and started gliding of the runaway, gaining more and more speed, until it took off and went above the clouds, out of sight. Lloyd, decided to go home, wondering on the way who the stranger who got on board was. Above the clouds, Zane was aceing the test. "You fly like a true pilot!" the man said to Zane. "Thanks!" Zane smiled. For an hour Zane was relaxing in the sky, until another smaller plane flew by. "WHAT THE!" Zane yelled and pulled hard to do a turn, narrowly dodging the plane which looked to be made of Bone. Chuckles of laughter could be heard faintly as the plane slowly zoomed out of eye sight. The Co-Piolt looked confused and said "Uh, OK then. I'm going to make a quick call about what just happened. He started to ring someone. Zane noticed quickly that the fuel levels started to go down extraordinary fast. "Uh, sir, does this suppose to happen", Zane asked the man. The man ignored Zane at first, but then looked at the fuel levels. "Oh no. Uh, yeah, I will get back to you." The Co-Pilot said to the phone and ended the call. "I will be back soon, just going to check what's happening back there." He left Zane, but he didn't return. For a few minutes Zane just sat there, thinking if he should get a place to land before the fuel runs out. He decided not to until the Co-Pilot returned. Suddenly, Zane's seat was unbuckled. "Wha...", He said quietly, until he was pulled out of the room. Zane panicked and tried to scream, but someone, or something was covering his mouth. Zane struggled to get free, but he couldn't. He then heard a window shatter, and he freaked out. He was thrown out of the window, but landed on the wing miraculously. Zane screamed in help. "ANYONE! SOMEONE! I NEED HELP IMMEDIATELY!" But no one answered. Zane turned around to find skeletons smirking at him. Zane trying not to faint, spoke softly "Who... who are you?" They pulled out multiple weapons, and one with a straw hat and a golden mace, spoke "We are the skulkin. Warriors of the Underworld, and rightful rulers. Boss needs you, so your coming with us." "If you need me, why did you throw me out of the plane?" Zane spoke. "Ah good point. Why did you Nuckal". A different skeleton asked "Shut up Kruncha, anyway I think we just need the body, so if he dies, it's fine." "No! We need him alive! Boss specifically said! Remember!" said another one. They all started to fight each other. "How about whoever catches him gets to pick if we keep him alive or just take the body. Sound fair?" They all nodded there heads. They walked slowly towards Zane. "Wait!", Zane said. They raised there weapons to attack Zane. Zane closed his eyes and with instinct blocked his hands in a defensive way. After a few seconds Zane slowly opened his eyes, and noticed they were all frozen in ice. Zane crawled around them and then back through the broken window. Panting, Zane fell and lied on the ground. "Good work. Here is an invitaion" The stranger said, and handed him a letter. Zane took it, but shortly after fainted in fright. Everything went black. Find out what happened to Zane in Episode 2: The Monastery! Please leave a comment on how I did for my first episode! I'm open to suggestions! Next episode (probably) comes out tomorrow. Focus Character Zane is the Focus character for the first episode. Category:TDN Category:Season 1: Legacy (TDN)